


And Our Eyes Filled with Falling Sparks

by miscellanium



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Awkward Crush, Head Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellanium/pseuds/miscellanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya stood on the wide stretch of the Leo Duel School center court and gazed up at the cloudless summer sky. Now that he'd forgiven Sawatari—or at least, was working on forgiving him—they met every other week or so to duel. Once he'd made the mistake of calling their meetings dates, just as a joke of course, and Sawatari had slammed him with a one turn kill. So he wasn't going to try that again. Not soon, anyway.</p><p>[for the ygoanonmeme prompt "shingo and yuuya are dueling (against a baddie, for funzies, w/e), when yuuya falls/gets hit hard and is injured. it's nothing that'll kill him, but it puts him out of commission and shingo is forced to spend the rest of the duel protecting yuuya"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Our Eyes Filled with Falling Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> title from "revolution earth" by the b-52's.

Yuuya stood on the wide stretch of the Leo Duel School center court and gazed up at the cloudless summer sky. Now that he'd forgiven Sawatari—or at least, was working on forgiving him—they met every other week or so to duel. Once he'd made the mistake of calling their meetings dates, just as a joke of course, and Sawatari had slammed him with a one turn kill. So he wasn't going to try that again. Not soon, anyway.

He did still like trying to get under Sawatari's skin, though, if only because it was almost too easy. "Hey, how come you're always saying this place is totally booked? I thought all you had to do was ask your capital-C connections." He wiggled his fingers but the other boy didn't look up.

"Oh, well." Sawatari kept thumbing through his deck, swapping out this card for that, the holographic surfaces refracting light onto his face. "That was a special occasion."

Yuuya raised his eyebrows. "I'll bet it was."

Eyes narrowed, Sawatari looked at him but said nothing. They hadn't really talked about that day, mostly because it never felt like the right time, and Yuuya was content to wait. Duels were supposed to make people smile; he'd keep finding ways to make Sawatari smile and the rest would surely follow.

"It's your turn to pick the field, Sakaki Yuuya."

"But I don't know which fields this court has!" Yuuya pouted and tapped a finger on his chin. "Hmmmm, how do I choose?"

Sawatari made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a stifled laugh as he slipped his deck into place and tossed his head, shaking his bangs out of his face. "We do have a randomizer. I thought you'd know about those but your school's system must be too small."

Ignoring the dig, Yuuya snapped his fingers. "Perfect, then let's use that."

"You're gonna be sorry!" Sawatari grinned, teeth and eyes glinting sharp, and Yuuya grinned back. "Action Field on: Randomize!" He thrust a finger up as the ground shook, Solid Vision rumbling to life, then everything went black and they were falling—

Yuuya landed hard on something rocky and when he got to his feet the land wobbled beneath him. Catching his balance, he looked around; the darkness was now punctuated with light, scattershot across the distance, and rocky spheres of various sizes hung suspended around him. Some looked more gaseous, colors swirling; the telltale beeping of an incoming vidcom message interrupted his reverie and he glanced down to see Sawatari's face flickering to life.

"So, how do you like the Planetarium field?" Just then shooting stars burst all around them, and even in the small projection Yuuya could see Sawatari's gray eyes lit up by the falling sparks.

"It's awesome! I always knew I was a star," he said with a wink, laughing at the other boy's groan.

"Come on, you can do better than that," said Sawatari, shaking his head. "Anyway, this is one of the more advanced fields; it has meteorites that can deal 100 points of direct damage, so you gotta watch for those."

Jumping up and down, Yuuya got the planet he stood on to sink then bounce him higher and, whoops, launch him into space, the pliable Action surface set to mimic low gravity. As he scrambled back to the planet he caught sight of Sawatari on a gas giant below him, skin radiant in its orange glow. The way his heart started pounding told him this was going to be one heck of a fun duel; he'd laid Sawatari out before but never in a setting as beautiful as this, so. Hm.

Yuuya shook himself, duel disk flashing bright. "Bring it on!"

In response Sawatari yelled, "The fun's just starting!" Yuuya rolled his eyes; the guy didn't even have good timing but whatever. Imitation's flattery and all that, badly done or not. 

In a dazzling burst of light the Action Cards scattered everywhere— 

"Draw," Yuuya shouted, seizing the first turn and pulling the Magician of Chronomancy in his opening hand. Lucky, he thought, but he couldn't set a scale with just the one. So he summoned Entermate Spikeagle and ended his turn, leaping onto the monster's back to start exploring the field. 

Sawatari brought out Yousenjuu Kamaitachi and declared an attack, riding his monster over, but just as Yuuya braced himself for the blow a meteorite came streaking straight down and they both leapt away as the rock sank through and crashed on a planet below. Because it'd hit both of their monsters they both took direct damage; Yuuya shuddered from the sting, watching his life points roll down to 3,200, and he could see Sawatari wincing as well.

"This really _is_ exciting," he called out, waving, and

\-----

"Ha, nice acting, but don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you!" Shingo hollered, watching Sakaki go limp, floating aimlessly, as the second meteorite shot past him before disintegrating. "Sakaki Yuuya! Take your turn!"

The kid didn't move, though, and Shingo's smirk faded. "Shit." He set his drift trajectory for the closest planet and used it to launch himself back in Sakaki's direction. He was still unconscious when Shingo reached him, but a couple fingers on his neck showed his pulse was steady. "Shit shit shit."

They'd warned students about this, about Action Fields injuring duelists, and hell, he'd seen it happen before on television, but now that somebody had actually gotten hurt he couldn't remember what to do and oh god there came another meteorite, were they speeding up?! He barely yanked Sakaki out of the way—this was one of those fields with a high default difficulty level so they must be set to come faster the longer the duel went on, which was. Not good.

"Wake up! Come on, come on," Shingo muttered, shaking Sakaki. The only response he got was a moan, a faint fluttering of eyelids, and he bit back another string of curses. Wrapping both arms around Sakaki's waist he leapt downwards, back towards the gas giant he'd started on. It was beneath an asteroid belt, which might block at least some of the giant rocks of death—

A meteorite grazed his arm, sending him spinning as it knocked off another 100 of his life points, and he tightened his grip on Sakaki. The closeness of a strange heartbeat, slower than his own, made him realize just how cold this field was, just how warm Sakaki's body was, and wow okay the stress was really getting to him. After what felt like hours he landed, shoes sinking into the mist, and he dumped Sakaki on the ground. Somehow there was a faint sulfur tinge to the air here; it was strong enough for Shingo, standing and craning his neck to watch for more death rocks, so he wasn't going to try and imagine what it must smell like down there.

"Ugh, yuck." As expected. Shingo opened his mouth, ready to yell at Sakaki for picking this field, but wait, another whooshing sound—he threw his body between the meteorite above and the boy below.

Sakaki stared up at him in alarm. "Sawatari! What the hell are you doing?"

"It's," he paused to suck in a breath, one hand on his side where the rock had hit. "It's nothing." A very heavy, very hard nothing. But he'd been through worse, or thought about what it'd be like to go through worse which was the same thing, really, and at the very least this would keep Sakaki looking up at him with those shining eyes. Because he was the one worth looking up to, obviously, what with being a better duelist and far more handsome compared to that baby-faced cute little. Um. Anyway. "Can you get up or were your last few brain cells knocked loose?" 

Sakaki tried to get to his feet but doubled over, retching, as he dropped to all fours. "What happened?"

"You got hit in the head. This field is terrible, Sakaki Yuuya. It's probably the worst decision you've ever made."

"I didn't choose it," Sakaki muttered to the ground. "How do we turn off the Solid Vision?"

Shingo sighed, exhaling through clenched teeth. "Either we finish the duel or we find the emergency kill switch."

"Oh. Wait, what do you mean, find? Don't you know where it is?" Sakaki was sitting now, crosslegged and trying to get his eyes to focus.

Returning his gaze to the sky, Shingo took his time answering. He should know where it was, yes, but it'd been so long since he'd dueled here and different courts had kill switches in different places, and, well. "Saving your ass meant jumping all around and now I've lost my bearings." He shrugged. "You know, you could just declare a forfeit and we'd be done."

\-----

Yuuya couldn't believe it. He knew Sawatari could be an asshole but this was incredible. "You're not even going to say we can call it a draw? I got hit in the frigging head! For all we know I could be bleeding internally! I could _die_ any minute and you're worried about getting a win for your record?!"

Sawatari rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna die. So that's a no?"

"Damn right that's a no!" A meteorite collided with one of the asteroids above them, stone shrapnel scattering through the air, and Yuuya pulled his goggles on as Sawatari raised his hands to protect his eyes. "I can still win this!"

"You can't even stand!" Sawatari moved as though to grab his hair in frustration but settled instead for making a loud disgusted noise. "How the hell are you gonna duel?!"

That was, to be fair, a good question. Yuuya shoved his goggles back up and looked around. The surface of this gas planet was wide open, but not too far away he could see another planet dotted with enormous boulders. "There, I can sit against one of those, and they might give us more cover."

Sawatari squinted at him. "Fine," he said at length, grabbing Yuuya with both arms and jumping without warning.

Up close like this, wedged against Sawatari's hip, Yuuya could see scratches splotched red across the other boy's exposed skin. Had he been out that long? How many hits had Sawatari taken for him? Was holding him tight like this causing any pain? Were there bruises under those thin clothes, damage carried unseen on that vulnerable body—annnnd okay he must have a fatal concussion or something.

Upon arriving at the planet Sawatari promptly dropped him at the bottom of a boulder. Yuuya yelped in anger, only just breaking the fall with his hands thrown out in front of him.

"Is that any way to treat a dying man?!"

"I told you, you're not dying! Anyway shut up and don't move; there's another one coming."

Before Yuuya could protest Sawatari got himself slammed square in the back by a large meteorite. He dropped to his knees, grimacing, but even as his hair fell into his face Yuuya couldn't stop trying to read his expression. If anybody knew about façades it was the great entertainment duelist Sakaki Yuuya; under all the ego and bluster, he was certain now, lay something tender and raw to the touch.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuya's voice came out soft, more gentle than he'd intended, and Sawatari whipped his head up.

With a glare, he snapped, "I refuse to be tried for murder. Of course my papa can get any charges dismissed but it'd still look bad—"

Yuuya shook his head. Crawling slow against the nausea, breath coming shallow, he dropped the act. "You know these fields can't actually kill us. So, really, why are you doing this?"

Sawatari scowled and tried to move away, but the last blow had been too much. He hissed in pain, clutching at his knees, and, as with a feral cat, Yuuya carefully reached out. He jerked a little when Yuuya's hands covered his own but otherwise stayed where he was, and after a few long minutes of Yuuya's gaze steady on his face he brought his eyes up.

"I. I want you to want to keep dueling me." Sawatari made a face but Yuuya nodded encouragement and so he kept going. "You're really goddamn annoying, but. I like hanging out with you." The last few words came out in a rush and Sawatari looked back down, face reddening.

Swallowing a retort to the insult, Yuuya squeezed Sawatari's hands. They were soft, uncallused from easy living, save for the fresh scrapes healing rough. "I like hanging out with you too. Even if you're a total tool sometimes. Well, most of the time."

Sawatari didn't say anything, just curled his fingers around Yuuya's as more meteorites screamed past and shattered behind them. They sat quiet like this for a while, watching the comets and shooting stars, until one crash sounded especially close. Then Sawatari smiled, small and genuine, tightening his grip on Yuuya's hands before letting go.

"We need to get you out of here." He stood, hand outstretched. As Yuuya took it he added, "Ready to forfeit?"

"Oh, for—" Yuuya jumped to swing hard at him but was foiled by a rush of dizziness, thumping weakly at Sawatari's chest as he went down. Sawatari picked him up, laughing, and set off in search of the kill switch.

There might never be a right time to talk about that day, Yuuya thought, but then again not everything needed to be said in words. Here, held close with trust, this could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and/or comments if you can, they mean a lot to me


End file.
